Perfectly Imperfect
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have been dating for over sixteen years, they have a 15 year old daughter called Rose. But Rose has a mental dissorder and that causes for a lot of trouble, also in the relationship between Sherlock and Molly
1. Chapter 1, horribly okay

_(English isn't my first language so forgive me if I spell things wrong. And forgive me if my Sherlock in out of character, I am just not smart enough to make him that smart)_

**Title: perfectly imperfect**

**Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)**

**Rated: Teen**

**main Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, Rose Holmes**

**Point of view: Molly Hooper**

**Chapter 1, horribly okay**

_"Its funny how you can let yourself forget for seconds, how even in the heat of the horrible, you can have moments when you fool yourself into thinking it might all be okay" -Harlan Coben_

Rose Holmes came home after school, she had a black eye and her lip was cut. I hadn't noticed her until she settled upon my lap. "Rose, honey?" I asked worriedly. I hated seeing my daughter in pain. "What happend? Who did this to you?" The girl on my lap stayed quiet and cuddled her body against mine, I put my arms around her and held her tightly. Parental love warming my heart. It still felt like yesterday that I gave birth to her, that was now almost 16 years ago. I kissed the top of her head and helf her jand in mine, Rose giggled. She could forget she was sad so easily, it was beautiful to see. Because she had a mental disorder, she would still act like a little child. And yet, I would not have changed it, even if I could. I loved her, every part of her. I looked up when I heard the door opening again. A smile spread across my face as my boyfriend entered. Sherlock looked back at me and smiled, a smile that dropped when he saw Rose. He put of his coat and scarf, rushing to Rose in a few large steps. He crunched down until he was at eye level and took Roses hand. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, worries and pain shone through his beautiful eyes. He lifted the girl up easily and sat her down on the kitchen table. he was still quiet when he cleaned her cut and put ice on the bruise. Then he finally spoke, his voice in a soft tone that he only used to Rose and me. "You're staying home tommorrow, okay?" Rose nodded and looked at her father. A small smile spread upon Sherlocks face as he tapped her nose and kissed the top of our daughters head, seeing Sherlock with Rose always made me smile. Even now that Rose looked so horrible, but she also looked careless. Sherlock lifted Rose up again and carried her to the couch, he sat down next to me and put Rose on his lap. He smiled at me, his eyes sparkled. He was a little kid sometimes as well, okay more then sometimes. I smiled back at him and then down at Rose who was leaning in Sherlocks arms. I could see she was struggling to stay awake, so I took her hand. "Do you want to go to bed, honey?" I asked her. Rose nodded and I lead her to her room, opening the door and switching on the lights. The walls of Roses room where covert in drawings she made, mostly ensigments for school. She went to a normal public school, she followed the same classes as other people her age. She wasn't a stand out student, but she passed all her classes. What she did stand out in was her art, everything she drew was beautiful and mind blowing. I watched the drawings as Rose switched into her sleeping clothes; a sweatpants and oversized teeshirt. She laid down in the bed and I tugged her in. Before leaving I kissed the top of her head and switched out the lights. I closed the door softly and walked back to my boyfriend who was waiting for me on the couch.

(More coming soon! Please leave your thoughts)


	2. Chapter 2, painfuly sweet

**Chapter 2, Painfuly sweet**

Sherlock Holmes sat on the couch with his hands folded infront of his lips and his eyes closed, like he was praying. I knew better then that, he was in his mind palace. I sank down in the couch next to him and sighed, I felt so bad for Rose. Sherlock opened one of his eyes and looked at me before closing his eyes again. On the small table next to him lay a bunch of pictures he took from the crimescene. He stayed absolutely quiet, his mind probably going double his normal speed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and stayed quiet, waiting for him to figure out whatever he wanted to figure out. Minutes passed by, the clock seemed to tick slower every second. After a little more then a hour Sherlock finally opened his eyes and wrote something down on one of the photo's. Then he turned to me, his eyes narrowed, as if he was reading me. "Stop that" he spoke firmly. I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" I asked, that was rude. Even for Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and turned to me, laying his hands on my cheeks. "Whatever is happening to Rose, it is not your fault" he said. I swallowed hard, I did blame myself for her pain. I let her go to that school, the place where they bullied her and I could not help her. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked up at him. "What can we do to help her?" I asked him. He had to have some idea, he was a genius. He would figure something out, right? Sherlock looked at me sadly and whipped away a tear that rolled down my cheek. He sighed "I don't know Molly" his voice was so sad, "I don't know". He pulled my closer against me and folded his strong arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. I barried my face in his shirt and inhailed the familiar scent of his aftershave. I loved Sherlock, I loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. "I love you Sherlock" I whispered to him. I felt his arm holding me even closer. "I love you too, Molly Hooper" he spoke softly and deeply. I knew how hard it was for him to speak these words out loud. I looked up and softly kissed his lips, I felt a smile spreading across Sherlocks lips as he kissed me back. His hands on my waist and our bodies pressed together as one. I folded my arms around his neck and went with my fingers through his dark curls, melting into the kiss.

_(More will be up soon! Please leave comments!)_


End file.
